Cosplay Match
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See what happens when a Shrek Otaku and run of the mill game and anime watching Otaku go to a Cosplay Match.
1. Time Waste for no man Or woman

One day, Carley was lying on her bed with a tired look on her face while watching TV. She was about to go to sleep when she heard someone knocking on the door as Carley got up and answered it when she heard the person pounding on the door harder and harder each passing minute.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming to the door," Carley said opening the door who saw her friend Leah in a Naruto outfit with a happy look on her face, "Uh...why are you wearing Naruto clothes?"

"What did you forget? Today's the cosplay trip to Japan," Leah said.

"That's today?"

"Yeah. The first people who to get to the buses at CSM will have everything they need free," Leah replied.

"Oh, crap. I gotta get dressed!" Carley said as she ran back into her house to get her cosplay clothes.

"You won't be able to get dressed in time!" Leah told Carley from her room.

"Ehh!? How much time do we have until the buses leave?" Carley said.

"Fifteen minutes!"

"Aw, craaap!!" Carley yelled through the wall of her door.

"Don't worry about changing right now. Just get all the cosplay clothes you have and come on!" Leah said as Carley did what the dark haired teen told her and ran outside to where she saw a dark blue motorcycle was, "Is the your motorcycle?"

"Yeah," Leah said tossing Carley a helmet as Leah she put on her black helmet, "Now, get on! We still have time to get to the buses."

"What makes you think we'll be able to make it on time?" Carley wondered sitting behind Leah and putting the dark red helmet over her head.

"Obviously, you've never seen how I play race car games," Leah said revving her engine up on the bike, "I suggest you hang on tight."

"O-Okay." Carley wraps her arms around Leah's waist as Leah heard her phone ring who answered it.

"Yeah," Leah said.

"Dude, where the hell are you? People are coming in by the truckloads for this free cosplay thing!" David said over the phone.

"I'm on my way right now with Carley. Try and save our spots. We'll be there in five minutes."

"You better!" David threatened as he and Leah hung up their cellphones.

"Scratch that. We might be there in less than five minutes," Leah said.

"What makes you say thAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Carley screamed her last statement as Leah popped a wheelie before riding off Carley's driveway that was were Leah live and rode down the street to CSM.


	2. Life Flashing Befre Eyes!

"Ergh! Stupid ducks and pedestrians. They made me lose four minutes," Leah grumbled making a left near the Family Dollar Store, "Carley, how much time do we have left?"

"About six minutes," Carley said over the sound of the motorcycles engine.

"Crap. Must....drive....faster....and win....free trip.....to Japan....for cosplaying," Leah angrily said in a dazed voice as Carley could feel that the motorcycle riding faster. That made Carley hang onto her friend tighter by the waist who didn't seem to mind.

'Let's hope we don't die in the process,' The girl with glasses thought as played 'Paper Wings' by Rise Against on her mp3 player and began passing cars in front of her without trouble.

* * *

At CSM, David was waiting patiently where the last bus was and looked at his clock to see how much time Leah and Carley had before it was time to leave to Japan.

"Come on, Leah, where are you?" He said.

"Come on, kid and get on. There's no one else coming," The bus driver told David.

"No, wait. There are tow more people coming. I swear," David said.

"Oh, yeah? Where? I don't see them anywhere."

"Their, uh, their." Then David saw a motorcycle with his sister and Carley on it waving their hands to let the teen boy know they're here. "Over there."

* * *

On the motorcycle, Leah was riding to where David and the last bus were. She could also tell that the driver wasn't going to stop for them when Leah was going to stop and put her bike away.

"Carley!"

"Yeah?"

"I know this may be crazy, but I want you to jump off this bike."

"While it's still moving?! Are you crazy?!"

"They guy's not gonna stop if I put my bike away even if we try and beg him. You jump and I'll be right behind you," Leah told her.

"Their's now way I'm going to jump off the biAAAAHHH!!" But Leah kicked Carley off of the bike who was able to land on the grass and tumble to where David was, "Dammit, Leah! You could've killed me!"

"You get used to Leah doing stuff like that. Believe me," David said helping Carley up and walking onto the bus.

"Wait. What about Leah?"

"She'll be fine. Watch."

Carley watched as Leah put the motorcycle on auto-defense and began to slowly stand on the bike while it was riding towards the bike. When it did pass by the bus, Leah was able to grab onto the side of the viewing mirror. Doing a perfect flip, Leah was able to land ontop of the bus before landing on the ground beside her brother and friend Carley.

"Nice. And you didn't mess up this time," David said as the three walked onto the bus.

"Geez, kid, you could have told me before you did something like that," The bus driver said to Leah.

"Sorry. I didn't know if you were gonna go without us or not," Leah said as Carley hits her across the head with her fist, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For kicking me off your bike and almost killing me!" Carley said.

"Sorry, but I didn't know if the bus driver was going to leave us or not."

Carley angrily growled. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood because of going to Japan."

"Like I said before. You get use to what Leah doing crazy things like that without tell you. Believe me. I've experienced it a few times when we were traveling on our bikes across the country," David said.

"I said sorry about almost running you into a wall last year," Leah said.

"And you wonder why you can't be left by yourself for very long."

"....Ehm...Almost running into a wall?" Carley wondered.

"Long story," Leah and David said as David sat in a seat by himself while Leah and Carley sat next to each other.

"Now that we're here, let's go!" Leah cheered with her fist in the air as David covered his face with his hand.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Carley said, 'She must have eaten sugar before coming here.'

"Sorry."

"I don't know you," David said as the bus began to ride out of Calvert County and to Japan.


	3. Killing Time on The Road

"Our we there yet?"

"No."

"......"

"......."

".............Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Dammit, Leah, if you keep saying that, I'm gonna kick you ass!!" David yelled holding a plastic sythe in his hand threateningly to where his sister's head was.

Than silence was surrounding the bus. Hearing if the teen would dare say what everyone is thinking she'll say. David sighed in relief as he relaxed in his seat again until he heard Leah said, "Are we ther yet?"

"That's it!" David jumps from his seat on the bus to where Leah was and began to try and stangle her which wasn't going so well for the teen as Leah was digging her fingernails into David's skin. Making him scream, David and Leah began to first slap each other with their eyes closed most of the time as David was able to grab Leah by the neck.

"Agh! You're choking me!" Leah exclaimed trying to get David's hands away from her throat.

"If it'll make you shut-up, then I'll take the risk," David said still strangling his older sibling.

"Guys, you're crushing me!" Carley said who was sitting beside Leah and was being smooshed between Leah and the window.

"Well, tell David to stop choking me!" Leah said.

"Well, then stop saying 'are we there yet' every five minutes!" David said.

"HEY! Knock it off back there!" The bus driver yelled making the two siblings stop trying to kill each other and sit back in their seats.

"He started it!" The both of them said pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it! Just knock it off!"

Leah sighed at that not knowing what to do during the trip to Japan. They left Calvert County four to five hours ago, but it can still get pretty boring when you don't have anything to make the boredom go away. Carley, who was slightly recovering from almost getting crushed, saw that her friend was bored and didn't know what to do. So, she pulled out her DVD Player that had a few of Leah's and her DVD's that they both liked to watch.

"Hey, I didn't know you brought that," Leah said.

"Yeah. I was able to grab it before I ran out the house," Carley said as she turned it on and watched DVD's of Lucky Star which made Leah calm down from her hyperactiveness.

'Good save,' David thought pulling out his DS and began playing it for the trip.

* * *

During the long trip to Japan, the three were still doing what they were two hours ago as Leah pulled out something to eat along with David from his bookbag as Leah continued to watch the anime show and talk to Carley while David continued to play on his came who was winning the game Kingdom Hearts.

After making a few stops here and there for people who need to go to the bathroom or need to get something to eat later on, the day slowly began to turn into night on the bus. David didn't move from his spot when he came back on the bus from taking a bathroom break along with getting something to eat. He continued to play his game in the dark while Carley watched other DVD's her and Leah brought with them on this trip, along with music and Leah's laptop.

"Hey, guys," Leah said that was addressed to David and Carley.

"Yeah? What is it?" David wondered who didn't take his eyes off of his DX game, "Yes! I made it to the next level!"

"What do you think the place we're going is going to look like?' Leah wondered as Carley shrugged at her question.

"I dunno. I guess we're gonna have to see it with our own eyes," David said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Leah said yawning before leaning her head against Carley's shoulder, "You think we should've brought another bag with us?"

David didn't say anything to what Leah said for a minute before saying, "Yeah. But I guess we're gonna have to make a few trips back and fourth if we don't have enough room in our backpacks."

"True," Carley said who was watching a different anime show.

"Yeah," Leah agreed.


End file.
